


High-five of your love

by star_k



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girl Direction, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_k/pseuds/star_k
Summary: Reason #24: Because you forgot to buy a birthday presentOr, the fic where Louis is a mess of a woman, who's so busy looking for a job to help pay rent she manages to forget her almost-wife's birthday present.She makes do in the end, anyway. She always does.





	High-five of your love

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to thank Y who has been pestering me into writing a girl porn with fisting for her.
> 
> There, I did it.
> 
> Then, I have to thank my friends who always put up with my whine-ting, a new form of writing specialized by me. Sorry for the tears and the babbles and the mess. JK, I ain't sorry bitches lmao 
> 
> So yeah, keep bitchin', y'all are awesome.

 

Louis was fucked. She was so fucked. If there was something she was in life, it was fucked.

And not in the good way.

She leaned back against the concrete wall, her formal clothing dragging against the cold and rough building. God, it was so ugly, she was happy the interview had been a disaster, she wouldn’t want to work somewhere as ugly as it was anyway.

(That was a lie. Fuck, was it a lie. She needed that job, she needed any job, really, as fast as possible, please and thank you. Even in a building as ugly as it was.)

She inhaled the smoke of her last cigarette deeply, trying to enjoy it to its last spark since she didn’t know when she’d buy another one. They were on a budget after all, her and Harry. Or just her, really, since Harry still had her job and Louis was the idiot who got herself fired for cursing at her boss.

Shit happens, and Louis was an expert on those.

So here she was, last cigarette of the month - unless she could nick it from some of her friends -, another terrible job interview and sore feet inside the borrowed pair of heels. They may be cute, but _God_ were they uncomfortable. Count those under the list of reasons why she hated job interviews so much, underneath the ‘cocky old men asking dumb questions’ line and before ‘nervous peeing’.

Louis sighed one last time and walked away from the building, cigarette in one hand while she held her bag on the other one tighter against her body. She could only imagine how murderous she looked, moody face, cigarette in hand and heavy, fast steps down the street. In reality, she probably looked like a disgruntled, unemployed woman with a terrible sleep schedule, but let her have this one, at least this one for fuck’s sake.

The journey back home passed by too quick and not quick enough. One minute she was sadly throwing away the remnants of her cigarette to get the tube back home, the next she was 3 streets down from the flat she and Harry lived, dreading the sympathetic look Harry would give her over another interview, always believing in Louis more than she ever did. At the same time, though, she longed for nothing more than cuddling, preferably naked, on their bed, nothing but her skin against Harry’s while her long fingers caressed Louis’ back, lifting the heavy weight of her day and her obligations soft stroke by soft stroke, until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

In the end, her longing for being beside Harry won. It always did. So she hurried her pace, momentarily forgetting her hurt feet, already daydreaming about going down on Harry, or maybe Harry going down on her, or maybe a movie on their old sofa while they kissed softly and got each other off slowly, fingers wet and exactly where it felt best.

For a moment, a flitting thought passed by her, a warning of something big she may have forgotten, but she didn’t give it much thought, not when her bones felt this heavy and her mouth felt that dry.

So opening up their flat’s door to find Liam leaning on their entrance hall’s wall, phone in hand and a glass in other, felt antagonic to her daydreaming.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Louis asked, taking off her scarf and putting it on the coat rack, while Liam raised her grumpy face to look at her.

“Messaging your sorry arse because you weren’t here. The party started half an hour ago, Louis, what the fuck.” Liam had a way of talking with her hands when she was angry, so Louis could see the drink sloshing dangerously inside the cup. Her tired mind couldn’t come up with much more besides a grumpy ‘she’ll clean it if she spills it’ before Liam’s words registered on her mind.

“I was at an interview, you cunt, don’t slosh your cup at me as if I were out partying-” Her words failed her when a memory hit her, “wait, did you just-”  

“Is my birthday present as nicely wrapped as you look right now, babe?” Louis turned her scared eyes to see Harry approaching them, a tray filled with cupcakes she probably baked that morning, _that morning Louis could do nothing but kiss her good morning and run to catch an early train_ , smile as beautiful as always, looking so pretty in her dress and boots Louis could barely believe it. She tried to smile back at Harry, but luckily she barely noticed Louis’ reticence when she leaned down to kiss her, just a peck on her lips before she turned back towards the living room, probably to their other guests.

Because it was Harry’s birthday and it was her birthday party.

And Louis forgot it.

The birthday.

The party.

And the gift.

Oh God.

“Oh God, Liam.”

“You’ve been together for three years now, how the hell did you forget it?” Liam had an almost awed tone to her voice, a small shake with her head when Louis looked at her desperate. She took a sip from her drink, thoughtful look on her face. “Let’s get inside, Niall will know what to do. I already gave Harry mine, we can’t share it.”

“I won’t share a gift for my girlfriend with you, what the fuck, Liam.” Louis murmured, her hands raising on their own accord to hide her face away, one more defeat to her day. What the fuck, how could she have forgotten it. She mentally retraced her last couple of days, trying to figure out how could she have forgotten it. She knew she had talked about the party with Harry, but she had told Louis to focus on her job hunting while she contacted their friends and arranged for everyone to bring alcohol and food to their house so they could have a proper party.

God, Harry did it all by herself and Louis didn’t even have the mind to buy her a fucking gift.

(It’s not as if she had much money at the moment anyway.)

“Hey, hey, calm down, Harry won’t care about it,” Liam gripped Louis’ shoulder softly, trying to calm her down a bit. “She loves you, she knows you love her and money is tight right now, isn’t it? She won’t care, Louis. Calm down.”

“I know she won’t, that’s the problem,” Louis replied, voice muffled by her hands. “She deserves better, I can’t fucking believe I forgot it.”

“Get your grip together and let’s go talk to Niall, then, she’ll know what to do.” Liam shook Louis’ shoulder slightly, encouraging her to look at Liam once more. When she did, Liam continued. “Okay? Come on, let’s go put your bag away. I gather all this drama means the interview didn’t go very well?”

Louis whined loudly, dragging her feet inside her living room. It was packed with all their closest friend, Harry radiant in the middle of it, laughing with her head thrown back.

She didn’t deserve her, fucking hell.

“Go put your bag away, talk to your guests and meet us in the kitchen. I’ll brief Niall on it while you do it, go.”

Louis nodded, forcing a smile on her face when her presence got noticed and Perrie sitting down on their sofa screamed her name, calling her over where she sat with Jade and Jesy. Louis walked towards them, greeting everyone as warmly as she could, asking how everyone was and how could they have started drinking without her. She couldn’t help herself drifting towards Harry, kissing her on the cheek softly and leaning her head against her shoulder while Jesy spoke loudly about how she fell on the tube on the way over there, apparently dropping her bag and three other people.

Louis laughed loudly along with everyone else, already feeling better by the presence of their friends and by Harry’s closeness, having her by her side everything she needed at the moment to feel like a human again instead of ragged bones. She saw by the corner of her eye Liam and Niall leaving towards the kitchen, so she took it as her cue to continue their plan.

“Be right back, guys, gotta take these fucking heels off before my feet fall off instead.” Louis excused herself, walking to their room with a middle finger raised towards Jade who screamed ‘wash your smelly feet before you come back’, a small smile playing on her face.

Their room was quieter than the rest of the house, the closed door behind her muffling the loud chat and the background music. She barely enjoyed it though, just long enough to drop her bag on top of their nightstand before Harry walked in, wicked smile on her face.

“I can finally kiss you welcome home now,” she said, hands gripping Louis hips to bring her closer, a bit too rough and just how they liked it. “Since you ran away from me this morning and I couldn’t get my goodbye and good luck kiss then. How did it go, by the way?”

“Not my fault I don’t know how to wake up early anymore.” Louis nosed Harry’s cheekbone, bringing her hands up towards Harry’s neck to tilt her head a bit sideways with a sigh. “Let’s talk about that later, right now what matters is your birthday. I’m sorry about leaving without a proper greeting, should’ve properly kissed you then. Should’ve cooked you a whole breakfast and brought it to bed, with a bouquet of roses and a thousand kisses and all.”

Harry giggled, “the day you do this I’ll probably freak out and call the authorities, claiming a doppelganger took your place.”

“Shut up,” Louis smiled, kissing the corner of Harry’s lips softly. With her closed eyes, she couldn’t see Harry’s smile, only feel it against her mouth, but it was enough to vanish the rest of her tiredness. The day wasn’t over yet, and right now she had Harry to not let down. “You look great, by the way. Don’t look a day older than fifty-three.”

“Your face doesn’t look older than fifty-three, you bitch,” Harry bit Louis’ lower lip, teeth digging in a bit before she licked it better, using it as an opportunity to taste Louis’ just a little, tongue searching hers for a moment before she stopped, mouth trailing small kisses from Louis’ mouth to her neck. “God, you look so good in those heels, wish i could go down with you right now.”

Louis hummed, bringing Harry’s face back so she could kiss her some more, feeling safe and loved by having Harry’s lips moving against hers. “Wish you could as well.” She murmured, smile growing between their kisses because of how shamelessly Harry passed her hands from her hips down to grab her butt.

“Maybe I could even eat your arse out, make you proper wet here as well as in your cunt.” Harry emphasized her idea by pulling Louis closer by her arse, both hands groping her shamelessly, mouths still pressing kisses to each other’s lips, cheeks, anywhere they could.

“Thought the birthday was yours, shouldn’t I be the one going down on you?” Louis teased, bringing her hands down Harry’s body till they reached the hem on her dress, fingers scratching their way up the side of Harry’s thighs, undoubtedly raising goosebumps on their wake. “Making you all wet?”

“Keep this up and you’ll see how wet I already am.”

“Just by a few kisses?”

“Just by what I’ve been thinking about what I want to do to you since you walked inside our house looking like this.” Harry kissed her once more, tongue moving slowly, comfortable with the knowledge of one another. She broke it off to whisper against her lips once more. “God, I love it when you wear formal clothing. Should wear your blazers more often, babe.”

“And look like a lesbian cliched?” Louis joked, stepping back with one last peck before she fell on their bed, taking off those hell heels she could barely stand in anymore.

“You are a lesbian cliché.” Harry smiled, eyebrows raising playfully as she watched Louis massage her feet. As if she had her point proven. God, Louis loved her.

(And she was always secretly delighted by how married they were, even if she hadn’t popped the question.

Yet.)

“Go back to your guests, you menace, they’re waiting to shower you with niceties and gifts.” Louis smiled, taking her blazer off as well, throwing it sideways and already unbuttoning her shirt.

“You should stop taking your clothes off, then.” Harry bit her lips, laughing when Louis flipped her the bird. “Speaking of niceties and gifts, what did you get me?” She waggled her brow like an overexcited child.

Louis pointed at her raised middle finger, an incredulous expression on her face. “Do you want more?”

Harry laughed louder, “you know I usually take two, babe, I’m a bit more ambitious than that.”

“Good thing I have two hands then,” Louis laughed, now raising her two middle fingers towards Harry, who stuck out her tongue and walked away, laugh just as loud.

“My birthday and that’s how you treat me! My very own birthday, the audacity. I’ll be filling for a divorce and leave you for Niall.” Harry joked, eyes mirthful as she looked back at Louis from the doorway, her body hidden by the half opened door.

“Niall doesn’t have an arse like mine though.”

“Well,” Harry clicked her tongue, dimples deep in her cheek as she smiled carefree, “you got me there.” She winked at Louis and closed the door, leaving her again to a relative silence.

While she finished unbuttoning her shirt, Louis felt her giddiness over Harry’s playful banter disappear. Rationally, she knew Harry wouldn’t care she had forgotten to buy a gift. She would probably be a bit sad her own girlfriend forgot her birthday, but she was mature enough to understand sometimes life got you worried about other things - like money and rent and jobs. It didn’t mean she loved Harry any less, it just meant she had her head full of shit, including how to live with Harry when she was jobless and not paying her share of their bills.

Realistically, though, nobody liked to be forgotten, so she didn’t want to make Harry feel like that. No matter the reasoning, these things came as irrational as they could and Louis would be fucked before making Harry feel like shit because of her own shitty memory.

So. Niall it was, then.

She quickly changed clothes, putting her formal ones away and instead putting on some comfortable ones, the trousers she knew Harry preferred and the shirt Harry bought her the previous year, when she had traveled abroad for a conference on gender studies.

When she closed their bedroom door behind her, she could see Harry sitting on the arm of their armchair, Bebe sitting beside her showing something on her phone to them. She took it as her chance to sneak into the kitchen, hoping Niall and Liam were still there waiting for her. Luckily, they were.

“What took you so long?” Liam asked the moment Louis walked inside, tying her hair up in a ponytail.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to, Liam.” Niall smirked, drinking from her cup. She was leaning against the counter, Liam beside her with a cup on her hand as well just shrugged, taking a sip as well.

“Did Liam tell you?”

“About your fuck up? Yes, she did. I still can’t believe how dumb you are, though.” Niall gave her an incredulous face, her accent make her tone a tiny less harsh than her words did.

“Thanks.” Louis took her cup away, swallowing the rest of it in one go. When she gave Niall her cup back, she had a smile on her face again.

“Atta girl. Shall we?”

“Hit me.”

“Rule 24, mate.”

Louis looked confusedly to Liam, and after finding her equally confused she looked back to Niall.

“Is that one of those nasty internet ones?”

“No. Well, also yes. But no.” Niall pulled her hair over shoulder, her face excited. “Rule 24 of life dictates: if you forget someone’s birthday gift, give them sex.”

Louis rolled her eyes at her. “That’s your answer? Come on, Nialler, help me out here.”

“They’re half married already, I bet they don’t even make it interesting anymore.” Liam joked, laughing at Louis’ indignant face.

“Listen, you were the one dumb enough to forget Harry’s birthday gift and party, so I’m doing you a favour here.” Niall walked closer to her, pulling her towards where she and Liam were so they could whisper. “Think about it, there must be something you’ve never done in bed.”

“Not really.”

“Come on, don’t be like that,” Niall rolled her eyes, nudging her with the point of her finger, her bitten down nails painted blue, “there’s always something you or Harry always wanted to try and never did. Harry looks kinky, I bet she asked you for something that you said no to. Here’s your chance, mate. Think of it as a chance to rekindle your sex life and to give her a birthday gift she’ll never forget. And the best part? It’s all for free.”

“Our sex life is great, can you both stop that?” Louis grumbled, satisfied when both Niall and Liam raised their hands to placate her down. “Fine. Give her sex as a gift. Because I’m a teenager again, instead of being 26.”

“Think about it, though.” Liam crossed her arms, leaning towards Louis slightly. “You’re not in place to spend any money, are you?” At Louis silence, she nodded and continued. “So I agree with Niall, it’s a way for both of you to have fun and to make her day a memorable one. A proper birthday gift.”

Louis looked at both of them, Liam’s kind eyes and Niall’s bright blue ones. They could have a point there, even if it sounded like a fucking dumb one.

She passed a tired hand on her face, not caring about smudging the little bit of makeup she still had there. Okay. Sex for Harry’s birthday. Sex for her three years and counting girlfriend. That wasn’t so bad, was it? It’s not as if she could buy something, not when she had to save the little money she had left to help pay for rent.

Harry deserved the world, she deserved everything she wanted and more, but right now Louis could only give her this. Her. Her loyalty, her love, a life shared of moments like the one they just had in the bedroom, the ones they would have with their friends once Louis stepped out of the kitchen. A shared life, shared memories. Was sex enough to express how much she hated the fact she forgot Harry’s birthday, that she forgot a gift and that she couldn’t even buy a proper one?

Maybe if she could make it a way to show Harry she was in for the long run? How much she trusted her or how much she loved having Harry by her side?

Oh, who was she kidding, she didn’t need to make it about deep shit like that, she was already in for whatever the fuck she could think about.

Harry wasn’t the only kinky one then.

“Okay, let’s say I agree with this. How do I even tell her ‘hey, forget about that new shirt you wanted, this birthday you got my pussy. Again. Happy birthday, I forgot to shave this week’?”

“I didn’t need to know that, dude.” Liam gave her a face.

“Au natural, nice.” Niall smiled. “All the good ones are.”

“So?” Louis moved her hand impatiently, wary of how long they were away from the main party already.

“Just go with it. Make it sexy, make it porny, I dunno, dude, I don’t want to talk more about your sex life than we already do.” Niall shrugged. “Make this one special, I dunno. Make her squirt or something.”

Louis tried to suppress her smile, but by Liam’s face she hadn’t been quite as successful.

Either way, been there, done that. She didn’t think Harry would oppose for a reprise though.

“Buy some flavoured lube and go to town on her?” Liam tried again, clearly still uncomfortable by going into details over her best friend’s sex life.

Before Louis could tell her how Harry didn’t have a dick so she didn’t need to mask the taste to go down on her, a memory caught up to her, of a discussion she and Harry had way in the beginning of their relationship, back when they were openly talking about what they were into or not, or what they were curious about.

Maybe Liam was onto something with that flavoured lube after all.

“How much is it anyway?” Louis opened the nearest drawer, looking for some pocket change they always threw into their drawers from take away service. She kept opening their drawers till she found some coins, already picking them up and putting them on top of the counter.

“I dunno, maybe 3? 4 bucks?”

“Let me google it,” Niall took her phone off, leaving her cup on top of the counter while she typed away quickly on the screen. “It says about 5, how much do you have?”

“Four-fifty.”

“Here,” Liam put her hand on her pocket, clearly looking for some change as well. “I think I have some coins, gimme a sec.”

“I think I do as well, wait.” Niall patted her pockets, exclaiming loudly when she found them. Together they put their money on top of the counter, helping Louis see how much they had and if it was enough.

It was, and just when she pocketed it all Bebe entered the kitchen.

“What’s this noise all about? Are you drinking all the alcohol without us?”

“We’re saving a marriage here.” Niall laughed, smile already flirty as Bebe passed by to grab another beer. When she left, a suspicious squint of her eyes thrown one last time over her shoulder, Louis turned to Niall and Liam again.

“Okay, listen, Harry will notice I am gone. Pretend nothing happened, ok? You didn’t see me or I went to the bathroom, I don’t care. I’ll be right back, capiche?”

“Ay, captain.” Both Liam and Niall answered, already used to Louis by now.

“Good. God, this is so dumb, I hate you both. Wish me luck.”

*

“Have you guys seen Louis?” Harry asked Niall, approaching her from behind and chuckling when she almost dropped her cup on Liam because of the suddenness. “Lauren is asking for her, says she needs her heels back, but I’ve looked everywhere and she isn’t here. Did she go out?”

If Harry hadn’t already been suspicious something had been going on before, she definitely would be now. Niall turned her head so quick to look at Liam it was ridiculously obvious they were hiding something - and in the center of it, of course is where Louis would be. The question was, what were they up to?

Fuck, she hoped it wasn’t a secret gift. She may have joked about that YSL shirt but both she and Louis knew they couldn’t afford it now. She hoped against hope Louis hadn’t been irresponsible to buy it, even if she would have found it romantic as fuck, they really couldn’t afford it. And if they were honest, returning it would hurt her more than not getting anything for her birthday.

(But then again, they could have some fun with the shirt before returning it, couldn’t they? Harry would definitely love to wear it and nothing else while sitting on Louis’ face, but then again, would she be able to settle for just once? Better not even try it.)

By Niall’s startled face and Liam’s babbling, Harry would have big trouble in her hands soon. God, she was gonna kill Louis one of those days, she swore she would.

“Guys?” She began, saccharine sweet, “do you have something to tell me?”

“No, of course not, why would we? I mean,” Liam laughed nervously, “we’re here just chatting, as I was telling you, Niall here was talking about this new movie she saw, wasn’t she?”

“Yeah, mate, it was awesome,” Niall spoke, all nervous smile and big hand gestures, “it was about the middle ages, you know? A bastard son of the king and his knight who ended up falling in love with him, it was all very dramatic and shit, you should watch it.”

Harry hummed, while scanning her eyes through the kitchen, looking for any clue to what they could be up to. Nothing seemed to be out of place, many beer bottles and food wrappers, sure, but nothing you wouldn’t expect of a house party. Maybe she was seeing too much into things, maybe the girls were acting weird because they were just drunk.

“Hi, guys! Harry, my love, what are you doing here?” Louis asked behind her, her voice high and out of breath. When Harry turned to look at her, her face was red and her clothes were a bit askew, while she had her right arm obviously hiding something behind her back. And while she stood there with the most oblivious innocent face in the world, she had just obviously come from out of the flat, tip toeing her way into the kitchen and being surprised by Harry’s presence.

If Harry weren’t so sure of where they stood, she’d be worried about Louis cheating on her. As it was, she was sure she had just ran back to their house from wherever the hell she went to.

This screamed trouble.

“Are you okay, babe? You sound a little breathless,” Harry started, walking slowly towards Louis, seeing her lean away from Harry, trying very hard to inconspicuously hide whatever she had in her hand.

“I’m great, why wouldn’t I be? It’s your birthday and I love you, nothing else matters, right?” She sounded too happy and Harry wasn’t buying into it for a single second.

“Right.”

“Because I love you, right?” She leaned further back, face up to look at Harry but back curved backwards to keep her hand out of view.

“Right.” Harry tried to contain her smile. She was so obvious.

“And you love me as well, don’t you?” Louis asked in a small voice, almost shy about it.

“Very much.” Harry agreed, her smile finally winning over her face.

“God, you’re both sickening to my stomach, I think I might throw up,” Niall’s voice burst into their little bubble, but neither she nor Louis broke their gaze, instead keeping focus on the other, waiting for any sudden movement to react to. They took their time, ignoring Niall and maintaining their position, Harry wondering if she should give in to her curiosity now or play into Louis’ little game. She chose the latter.

“Well, since I’m not into cleaning any fluids besides our own tonight,-”

“God, Harry!” Liam cried out, obviously disgusted while Louis just smiled harder at Harry’s playfulness and Niall laughed out loud.

“- I’ll let you girls be. Lou, come to the living room later, ok? Lauren is looking for you and I miss you there with me.” Harry finished with a little peck to Louis’ lips, hands coming up to hold Louis’ face and keep her from running away. Her hair was cold from the wind and she didn’t smell like cigarettes anymore.

Harry could barely wait to know what the fuck was going on.

She left the kitchen with no hurry, teeth biting into her lips to try and hold back her smile. When Jesy looked at her curiously she just shook her head, but a wicked smile broke into her face anyway, making Jesy laugh out loud delightedly. Harry may not know what was going on, but she had a feeling she would like it anyway.

Some time after, when Louis came back to sit down near her and cuddle by her side, she had no doubt left about how much it would be worth it to wait for whatever was coming her way.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, while they got louder and louder with their chatter and laughter and drunker and drunker with their mixed drinks and dares to swallow it down in one go. The music flowed on the background, the girls not minding it much while they chatted away about what they were up to, delighted to be in each other’s presence when their schedules rarely allowed all of them to reunite as much as they liked. Harry made sure they ate the cake she baked, unbothered to go out and buy one when she could bake it herself and know it would taste better (and be cheaper), happy to get as many compliments as she did over her skills and even happier to get sloppy, marshmallowy kisses from Louis as the best birthday wishes she could ask for.

Soon enough, Perrie and Jade had to go back home, then Leigh-Ann got a call from her boyfriend and soon enough they were all scattering away with best wishes, happy birthdays and see you soons. While Lauren said her goodbye to Louis by the door, heels clad in her hands, Harry got up and grabbed as many cups as she could, taking them back to the kitchen, watching both Niall and Liam get up and help her do the same.

God bless their best mates, honestly. All those years of best friendshipness had to pay off somehow and it always did the best way possible.

Harry chatted away with them while they did the best they could while still half drunk and tired from the party, putting the trash away and cleaning what they could. The sink was full of glasses and plates, Liam washing them quickly while Niall dried them and Harry stored the rest of the food and drinks on the fridge. Louis, of course, took her time to come back to the kitchen, just to find them done with the cleaning and drape herself over Harry, arms around her stomach and face nuzzling the back of her head.

“Will you two be on your way soon? We all know how Liam can be sensible to the noises me and Hazza make, but if you want to stay on our couch you’re always free to do so.” Louis nibbled on Harry’s neck, making her giggle and shy away from it, neck moving sideways from the tickling sensation.

“No, thanks, tonight it seems like it’s gonna be a loud one, not even I would want to stick around, if I’m being honest.” Niall began, hands twirling on the tea towel and eyebrows wiggling suggestively. Louis groaned loudly behind Harry, prompting her to continue, “exactly what I meant, thanks for your input, Louise.”

“Shut up, Nialler.” Louis huffed, hands moving to tickle Harry by her side as punishment for laughing. “We both know that if I were the type to share, you would love to have a go on a threesome with us.”

“Well, you got me there,” Niall shrugged unapologetically, laughing louder when Louis raised her a middle finger, “but since you’re not keen on sharing, we better go before Liam explodes in shame over there.”

Harry had been so distracted by Louis’ hands on her she didn’t even see Liam trying to hide away behind her hands, body curled down as if she was praying the floor to swallow her up. However, her shaking shoulder denounced just how much fun she was having, laughing silently at yet again another of their absurd digs on each other.

“I think she’s good, she’s probably daydreaming about her dream foursome with us,” Harry laughed, hands holding Louis’ as she leaned her weight against Harry’s back, laughing louder than before.

“You’re terrible and I hate both of you, please never call me again,” Liam deadpanned, an annoyed look on her face as she slowly lowered her hands. Niall threw the towel in her face, a smirk on her mouth.

“That’s her way of saying she likes it rough, guys, maybe we should get the blindfolds and whips before asking her next time,” Niall laughed, waggling her eyebrows when Liam looked at her even more annoyed than before.

“Don’t worry, Li, we all know you like it vanilla,” Louis joked, voice muffled by Harry’s hair.

“Yeah, Li, tell us, you ever got an orgasm off all this straight sex you get?” Harry continued, used to backing Louis’ up on her banter.

“You drunkenly tell your friends years ago that you had a weird dream about them naked and they never ever let it go. I swear it, I need new best friends,” Liam muttered, smile threatening to break over her face.

“No way, you’re our pet straight friend. But then again, you do need someone to share your sufferings with, don’t you? I mean, we all know where to get our orgasms from, of course” Niall licked her lips, a wicked smile on her face, “I get mine from imagining our foursome, for example.”

Liam groaned so loud it almost drowned out Louis’ and Harry’s hyena laugh, Niall following them on. When they finished it, Louis untangled herself from Harry, not so subtly kicking them out with many thanks and meaningful looks both Liam and Niall retributed, Niall joking more about how she wanted to hear everything later about their private party and how she needed new material among her final birthday wishes, while Liam whispered loud enough for Harry to hear a “good luck” by their closing door.

And then, there were two.

Louis turned back from their closed door with a giddy look on her face, but from her leaning against the wall position Harry could see her tense shoulders and restless hands. She extended her arms, drawing Louis into her arms so they could hug it out for a minute, just the two of them enjoying their calm breathing inside a finally quiet flat.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Couldn’t be better. Thank you for being here with me for yet another birthday.” Their voices were low, whispers pressed against each other’s necks, heads held close, faint perfume and sweat filling up their nostrils. “I love you.”

Harry could feel Louis’ smile pressed close against her, could listen to it on her voice. “So you’ve told me.”

“Have I?” She couldn’t help but banter, high on Louis as she was.

“Yeah, at least once or twice in these three years we’ve been together.”

“Just twice in three years we’ve been together?” Harry leaned back, head backed against the wall while she smiled down at Louis, hand coming up to frame her face. “Damn, I must be a terrible girlfriend, then.”

“The absolute worst, you’ve only tattooed four pairs of couple tattoos with me so far. Who do you take me for? Your one night stand?” Louis bit Harry’s thumb, wrinkles showing by the corner of her eyes with how fondly she was smiling. Harry could barely contain how much she loved her.

“Well, I should remedy that and do a new one as fast as possible,” she giggled against Louis’ lips, hand moving sideways to make space for her lips. She pecked Louis softly, a long touch of lips before she moved them slowly, building up a rhythm as Louis responded her, both familiar with how the other moved, soothed by the move of lips on each other, a brief encounter of tongues as just a tease of a taste, a reminder of what was to come and how they didn’t have any need to rush into things. Harry separated her lips from Louis, both mouths still breathing into each other as she continued. “Or maybe we should get matching rings next time, how about that?”

Louis shushed her laughingly, hands coming up to press against Harry’s mouth, shutting it. “Don’t you dare, Harry Styles, I will be the one asking you to marry me or so help me God.”

Harry laughed against Louis’ fingers, kissing them as best as she could before she took both off her face with her own hands, lowering them down to give a final kiss on Louis. “Come on then, Miss Proposal, let’s get us a shower and then bed.”

“What about a bath?” Louis brought Harry’s hand to her face, kissing it before pulling them both towards their suite. “My birthday girl deserves a bath, doesn’t she?”

“I already took one this afternoon while you were on your interview,” Harry shrugged unapologetically. If she were being honest, though, she would love another bath, but she knew they took too long and she wanted to know what the hell Louis had been hiding all this time, patience running thin and curiosity bigger than ever. “So I’m good, a shower and then bed sounds good enough, stinky.”

“Oi, I smell divine.” Louis took her shirt off, throwing it on the floor and opening up her trousers. “Like sunflowers or some shitte.”

“Some shitte sounds right, because either you were too nervous for it or you ran around a lot to get there on time, sweaty.” Harry laughed, grabbing the jeans Louis threw her way without much effort.

“Using sweaty to both insult me and to honor a meme,” Louis crossed her arms, standing in just her underwear in front of Harry like everything she wanted and more. “I’m impressed, Styles.”

“Is it now that you’ll get on your knees?” Harry laughed, pulling her dress off quickly, throwing it sideways and reaching for her boots while Louis replied.

“You just called me stinky, I wouldn’t get on my knees to either marry you or eat you out now, bitch,” Louis raised her middle finger, turning around and walking away with a sprint to her step, her butt bouncing away tauntingly as she went. Harry took her boots off faster, eyes fixed on Louis’ backside as she went. She also took her underwear off, glad she hadn’t bothered with a bra earlier.

“Baby, I’m so very sorry, I take back everything I said, please go down on me?” Harry joked as she walked inside their bathroom, watching as Louis regulated the water so it got to the right temperature, hand sticked inside their shower for it.

“No can do, Styles, you already hurt my feelings,” Louis straightened her back from where she was leaning towards the shower for Harry’s sadness, her view of Louis’ arse not as good as it was. “You’ll have to crawl for my attention now.”

Harry approached Louis from behind, whispering “I thought that was my move, not yours? Making you beg for my attention?” while she kissed Louis neck, hands unclasping Louis’ bra with ease, taking them off her shoulders and cupping her now free breasts. She took her time, playing with Louis’ tits, fingers grazing or pinching her nipples while she kissed her neck, licking and biting it now and then.

“Yeah, well,” Louis gulped dryly, the muscles in her neck moving under Harry’s lips, making way for her to work on. “It’s always good to spice things up, change it a little bit or it’ll get boring.”

“I could never get bored of you,” Harry whispered, moving one hand down so she could grope Louis over her knickers, tips of her fingers digging against her cunt, palm applying enough pressure against her clit to drag a small noise off her. “Not when you taste so sweet.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Styles,” Louis tried, voice breaking a bit when Harry pinched her nipple.

“But it’s my birthday.” Harry argued, voice pitched lower, the kind of tone she knew always made Louis shiver. “Shouldn’t I get a little taste?”

It wasn’t different right then, goosebumps running up Louis’ arms and down her spine. Harry smirked, satisfied, hand leaving Louis’ cunt with a last, barely there caress, her body glued to her back as she stuck her hand beneath the shower to see if it was warm enough for them to get it. She turned her hand back and forth, satisfied with the temperature but using it as an excuse to press herself, her tits back against Louis, her other arm still hugging her by her breast.

“Come on, let’s get you wet.”

Louis pinched Harry’s thigh, huffing madly. “You know I already am, you dick.”

Harry chuckled, stepping back and helping Louis out of her knickers. She picked it up and threw it on their dirty laundry basket by the door, later following Louis inside their shower. She already had her head thrown back, allowing the water flow to run down her hair and back, eyes closed while her hands passed in her hair, helping it get wetter. Harry bit her lower lip, still amazed by Louis even after all those years. Fuck, she lucked out.

“Stop staring and come do me.” Louis tried to sound serious, but broke off into a laugh mid sentence, Harry surging forward to kiss her laughter away. She pushed her till they were both against the wall, Harry’s arm braced against it while the other one grasped Louis’ arse cheek, massaging it for all her might. This kiss was more heated than their previous one, more teeth and bite, Harry’s tongue going deeper, bolder as she wanted to taste Louis. Her breasts grazed Louis’ as she moved, head searching the best position to suck on her lower lip, tongue soothing Louis’ lip before licking against hers back again. She seized the moment, enjoying Louis’ distraction as she moaned against her lips to move her hand from her arse to her cunt, thumb playing with her pubes for a bit, just moving back and forth before two of her fingers searched for her clit, lowering slowly, teasingly inside her lips, going down to gather her wetness from her opening up to it, moving back and forth again just to make Louis moan louder against her mouth.

By then, they had already stopped kissing, mouth just pressing against one another, breaths mingling as Harry kept her movement, fingers not quite reaching Louis’ clit, instead stroking her cunt from her opening and up.

“Just fuck me already, you’re driving me mad here,” Louis pulled Harry’s wet hair, thighs opening up more to give her more room to work with.

Instead, Harry smiled against her mouth, biting her lower lip and making her way down, sucking on Louis’ neck and down her collarbones, biting on it softly. Her hand didn’t stop her teasing, neither penetrating her nor rubbing properly on her clit, just building her tension up as she made her way down to her tits.

“Is that what you want, babe? Or do you want me to go down on you?” Harry mumbled, tongue heavy against Louis’ nipple. Louis moaned loudly at it, her nipples always so sensitive. She tightened her grip on Harry’s hair, pushing her head harder against her breast, showing how much she needed Harry to suck on her tits.

“I need you to fuck me like you mean it, Harry, stop fucking teasing.” Louis moved her hips, seeking for friction, for anything.

Harry took pity on Louis, sucking on her breast at the same time she penetrated both her middle and ring finger inside of her. She couldn’t see it, but she felt Louis’ legs tremble, heard Louis’ mewls when she grazed her palm against her clit. She took a moment to just press against her clit, sucking on her tities before she moved her hand and fucked her deeper, fingers circling inside her before getting out and in again, building up a slow rhythm, the wet sounds her cunt made drowned out by the shower against Harry’s back.

“More, I need it harder,” Louis whispered, hips moving restless against Harry’s hand, asking for deeper.

Harry didn’t take her mouth off Louis’ nipples, biting on it softly. Meanwhile, she fucked her harder, as fast as their positions allowed her, fingers not as deep as they could but fast and hard inside her. Soon enough, she could hear Louis moans growing to a breathless crescendo till she quieted, her cunt gripping against Harry’s fingers, trying to milk her.

Harry slowed her hand down, going deeper now just to tease Louis, mindful of her sensitiveness. She could go for another one, but they also needed to finish their shower some time this century. Instead, she kissed Louis’ breast one last time, licking it once more before she took her fingers out of her cunt and straight to her mouth, Louis’ taste something she could never miss.

“You’re obscene.” Louis mumbled, hands falling from Harry’s hair down to her sides, bringing her closer. Harry just sucked harder against her fingers, enjoying the taste as she stared down at Louis.

Louis licked her lips, staring at Harry’s mouth, lips surrounding her own fingers. She raised one hand, pulling Harry’s fingers out of her mouth so she could kiss her, tongue darting inside to taste herself. Harry pulled her closer, not thinking about her spit wet fingers tangling in Louis’ hair as she pulled her closer, kissing her back deeply, making out with her against the shower wall.

With a last quick kiss, Harry pulled back, laughing slightly at Louis’ dazed expression. She grabbed their shampoo, filling her hand full of it and starting on her hair, washing it while Louis gathered her thoughts and did the same. They washed themselves among some talking and brief periods of silence, Louis asking Harry how did she like her party and Harry asking her about her interview. After her orgasm, Louis seemed to be more at ease, opening up about how much of a disaster it had been, how nervous she had been before and how much of a dick her interviewer had been and how much her feet had hurt inside those heels, how she would stick to her formal no heel shoes and fuck who didn’t like it.

They dried themselves and stepped out the shower, Harry hidden beneath her towel as she passed it over her hair. But soon enough, she felt fingers trailing up her thigh, playing with her hipbones and love handles. Louis loved holding her by them, both hands firm in their hold whether she was kissing her, fucking her with a strap on or going down on her.

“Babe?” Harry took her towel off, pushing her hair away from her face as well to see Louis in front of her, wet hair still dripping down her neck.

“It’s my turn.” Louis winked, pushing Harry against the sink firmly and dropping down to her knees, hand still firm on Harry’s love handles.

Harry couldn’t do much but bite her lower lip, brace herself against the sink and hold onto Louis’ wet hair as she licked a stripe up her cunt, burying her face as much as she could by pulling Harry closer by her hips. Harry helped her a bit, opening up her legs more, using the sink as leverage to lean back and let Louis have her. Louis pulled her leg up, draping it over her shoulder and opening more space for her to lick against Harry’s clit, going down a bit to tongue against her opening and back up again to suck on her clit.

Harry sucked in a breath, letting out a soft moan with her head thrown back, feeling the pressure of Louis’ tongue suck on and dart over her clit before letting it go, instead turning to her leg to suck hickeys on the inside of her thigh. It didn’t take long for Harry to get wet, her cunt throbbing by the tease of having Louis so close, sucking hickeys on her sensitive skin, gripping her arse cheek with her other hand now. She moved her hip forward, hinting at Louis to get back in place, and when she didn’t do much but bite her skin and grab her arse harder, she spoke softly, “Lou.”

Louis didn’t answer her, instead dragging her teeth harder against her thigh.

“Lou, Louis.” Harry tried again, pulling Louis’ hair to get her point across. When she hummed in acknowledgement, Harry begged, a soft ‘please’ leaving her mouth.

From her standpoint, Harry could see Louis lick her skin one last time, admiring the hickeys she left behind. Then with a wicked smile, she looked up at Harry, hand trailing from her knee down to grope her arse. She let it go, still looking at Harry when she licked the tip of her fingers teasingly, from index down till her little finger, which she sucked inside her mouth whole, wetting it as much as she could. Harry whimpered, pulling on Louis’ hair harder, knowing exactly what was to come.

“Yes, please, please, yes, that’s exactly what I need, come on, come on, do it, do it,” Harry babbled, desperate to get the show going. Louis kept teasing her, left hand smacking Harry’s bum softly while she still worked on her little finger. When she deemed it wet enough, she let it go messily, spit running down a bit when she opened her mouth, showing off her tongue to tease Harry further. Harry moved her hips again, even more desperate now she knew what Louis had in mind.

Soon enough, she could feel Louis’ index and middle finger enter her cunt while her little finger grazed her arsehole, friction wet but still dry enough to make her madder. She pushed them deeper till her ring finger, curled towards her palm as it was, pressed against Harry’s perineum.

Harry had her head thrown back, eyes closed and deep breathing, so she didn’t see when Louis moved her head forward to press her tongue flat against her clit. She cried out, overwhelmed by feeling, whimpering loudly when Louis moved her hand, fingers going deep as they could, barely coming out before going back in again, just like Harry liked. At the same time, Louis held her tongue hard against Harry’s clit, kissing it, tongueing it however she could.

It wasn’t much coordinated, Louis making a mess of her face while Harry rode it, searching for more friction, for Louis’ fingers to go deeper inside her. She was going mad with pleasure, the tease of her little finger inside her arsehole while two other fingers fucked her cunt enough with itself, but paired with Louis’ tongue on her clit had her coming harder, faster, thighs quivering and moans loud.

It took her some time to come down from her high, breath labored and fingers tangled hard on Louis’ hair. She felt glad Louis chose to put her knee over her shoulder, otherwise Harry wouldn’t have been able to hold herself upwards. On a side note, she almost felt sad Louis didn’t build a harder rhythm with it. She would have loved to squirt this time around, it being her birthday and all.

“Oh God,” Harry mumbled, still trembling as she tried to straighten up. Louis was still eating her out softly, kitten licks against her, fingers deep inside her, unmoving. She did say she liked feeling Harry’s orgasms from the inside, after all. Maybe she was gearing them up for another session.

The spell was broken, of course, when Louis chose that moment to let go of her clit and start singing her best impersonation of Marilyn Monroe’s Happy Birthday to You against her cunt.

“Oh my God, I hate you,” Harry hid her face against both her palms, laughing softly. She gasped when Louis dragged her fingers out, kissing her cunt one last time before she got up, chuckling softly as she pulled Harry’s hands from her face, dragging her in for a kiss. Harry complied, smiling big against her mouth and nibbling on her lips, seeking her taste on Louis’ tongue.

“I do love you a lot, you know,” Harry mumbled, both hands trailing down to grab on Louis’ arse.

“You just love my arse,” Louis replied, both hands coming up to play with Harry’s tits.

“And you my tits.”

“Yeah,” Louis giggled, “match made in heaven, isn’t it? My arse, your tits.”

“Someday,” Harry began, smile huge on her face, “I’m gonna marry the shit out of you.”

“Not if I marry you first,” Louis replied, kissing her again before stepping back. “Let’s go to bed.”

“I’ll wash myself then I’ll go.”

Harry saw Louis hesitate a bit then nod, pulling her to the side so she could wash her hands and walk out. Harry thought about commenting on it, asking what had made her suddenly nervous but thought better not.

She washed herself quickly, minding her sore thigh and clit, then dried off, going after her hair one last time. When she stepped out of their bathroom, still naked, she saw Louis sitting by the end of their bed, hands nervously tucked between her thighs, gaze fixed on Harry.

It got Harry worried again. She’d seen that look earlier on Louis’ face when she greeted her, and after they spoke about her interview in the shower she didn’t think Louis would still be worried about it. It must be something else. She thought about her theory again, about how Louis might have done something stupid and got Harry the expensive and unaffordable shirt she jokingly said she wanted for her birthday.

“Lou?”

Louis licked her lips, gesturing with her head for Harry to sit down beside her on their bed. They were both still naked, thighs pressed together and if it wasn’t for Louis’ serious expression Harry would be all over her, enjoying as much as she could of her birthday.

“Haz, remember when we first got together? That last year of uni, when we finally got our shit together and I made a move?”

“Yeah?”

“Remember what we talked about, back then?” Louis held Harry’s hand, bringing it over to her lap, playing with her fingers distractedly.

“Not really, we did talk about everything and nothing at all. From past relationships to, I dunno, what mom taught me to cook.” Harry smiled softly, wondering where Louis was going with all this.

“Well, yes, we did,” she smiled softly, gaze still down to where their hands were. “But we also, we also set the limits to our relationship. Since we already knew each other, it was just a matter of straightening it out, wasn’t it? Our boundaries and shit?”

“Straightening isn’t exactly the word for it, is it?” Harry joked, trying to make Louis laugh, happy to see she succeeded.

“Shut up, you dork” Louis giggled, fingers tightening against hers. “ _As I was saying_ , before being interrupted by the worst input of this century-”

“Hey!” Harry fake pouted.

“-we set our boundaries back then, and I decided to revisit one of mine.”

Harry definitely stopped now, trying to think about where Louis was going with all of this. They did set some rules back then, debated on some kinks, decided they were exclusive. Since then, they never had the need to revisit what they settled on, Harry never even had an urge to, not when being in a relationship with Louis was an adventure in itself. For Louis to do it now…

“Louis, what-” She saw Louis turn to face her, face determined when she spoke again.

“I want you to fist me.”

Harry stopped herself, mouth hanging open after Louis said it. “What?” She managed to get out, voice weak.

“I want you to fist me. You wanted to do it before, didn’t you? I told you no. Now I think it’d be nice of you to.”

“Nice of me to…” Harry could barely believe what she was hearing, her mind running into overdrive over the possibility of it. “Why now?”

“Well, this is obviously your birthday gift, isn’t it?” Louis smiled, an edge of nerves by the corner of her lips. “So. What do you say? Is it a happy birthday?”

“Babe, I don’t want you to force yourself to-”

Louis rolled her eyes, “shut up, Hazza, when would I ever force myself to do something like this? I want it, okay, I just thought this would be a perfect moment to try it. See if I like it, and whatnot.”

Harry licked her lips, thinking about it. Louis was offering it, and she didn’t seem contrary to it, despite her nerves. Which were also normal, seeing as she had never tried it before. “Louis, you don’t even like it when I finger you with three fingers instead of two, why would you want me to fist you?”

“Because it’s your birthday and I want to let you shove your whole hand up my cunt, stop fighting it, Harold,” Louis pinched the skin between Harry’s thumb and forefinger in punishment, making her pay attention to what Louis was telling her and just accept it. “Or do you want me to beg for it?”

She’d barely finished her phrase and Harry was already on her, kissing her for all her might, laying her down on the mattress and hovering over her as best as she could with their new position. She took her time, arm supporting her while her other hand brought Louis’ face closer, tilted how she wanted.

Harry stopped for a moment, just to ask one more time, “are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure, now-” She leaned back down, shutting Louis up with her lips and tongue. She took her time, running her hand down to grasp onto Louis’ tit and squeeze it softly, playing with it while they made out on their bed. When the position got too uncomfortable, Harry got up licking her lips, smile big on her face.

“Okay then. Cool. Happy birthday to me, I guess.”

They laughed softly, both sitting on their bed. Louis scooted back, till her back was against their headrest, legs up and bent on their knees, showing a hint of her pussy to Harry’s hungry eyes.

“That’s not fair, you know.” Harry mumbled, eyes focused in between Louis’ thighs.

“Good, I’m trying to get you back in the game.” Louis teased, opening her legs just a little bit more.

“We’ll need lube.” Harry deadpanned, mind a mile an hour trying to think of how to best do it, how to best position Louis, how not to hurt her. It’s been too long since she did it.

“Yeah, about that,” Louis crawled to their nightstand, opening up its drawer to retrieve the small bottle out of it. “I came prepared.” She threw the bottle towards Harry, who caught it with a bit of a fumble.

Louis took her chance while Harry was distractedly looking at the bottle of lube to lie down properly on their bed, legs propped up and bent, a little opened for Harry to get between them. “Come on, before I get bored.”

_Come on, before I lose my nerve to do it,_ Harry mentally translated it.

She crawled over until she was between Louis legs, kissing her way up from her thighs to her hipbone, paying a bit of attention to her happy trail and up her bellybutton, licking a stripe up to her breastbone, head moving sideways to suck on her nipple, tongue flicking over it.

“Come on,” Louis urged again, both hands coming up to play with Harry’s hair. “Get on with it, or I’ll fall asleep here.” She hugged her with her legs, moving her hips to draw attention to her cunt.

“Stop being so bossy and lemme have this,” Harry laughed, bringing her hand up to play with Louis’ other tit, paying attention to both of them now.

“Okay, then,” Louis moved her chest up, both her arms falling back down to the mattress, completely open for Harry to do whatever she wanted to her. “I’m all yours, have your way with me.”

Harry lifted her head just to smirk down at her, leaning down to peck her before continuing her attention to her breasts. “Thanks, I will.”

It didn’t take long for Harry to get Louis restless under her, soft sighs leaving her mouth while Harry played with her body, tongue and lips on her breasts and collarbones while her hand travelled down the side of her body, from ribs down to her thighs and up, wakening nerve ends and goosebumps on her wake. She shivered once or twice, hips lifting up from the mattress and back down, seeking for friction, for attention, for anything to sate her. But Harry intended to keep her waiting.

When Harry made her way down, lips, tongue and her untamed hair grazing down Louis’ belly, leaving a trail of kisses and sucks down the skin towards her hipbones, Louis couldn’t hold herself back, using both hands to try and push Harry to where she wanted it, going as far as scratching her back when instead of licking down her pelvic bone Harry diverted and bit down on her love handles.

To put it simply, Harry was on a mission to drive Louis mad, and she was winning it.

“Harry,” Louis whispered, hand pulling on Harry’s hair hard, “please.”

Harry ignored it, instead biting Louis’ hipbone, short fingernails scratching the underside of Louis’ thigh. Underneath her, Louis cursed softly, hips moving jerkily yet again, legs opening wider.

“Harry, come on,” she tried again, now bringing both her hands to play with her own nipples, mouth open due to her labored breath. “Please.”

Harry could only do so much, and she cracked then, trailing kisses from Louis’ hipbone down to her vulva, licking her flatly from her opening up to her clit. Louis’ back arched off the bed after it, legs spreading wider to invite her deeper, begging for more. Harry complied, tonguing her clit harder, eating her out as messily as she wanted, flattening herself against the bed to make her way down to fuck her with her tongue, using both hands to open Louis’ legs more, to bring her closer to her tongue. She kept her ministration, tasting Louis, licking her on a dirtier version of a kiss, fucking her as much as her jaw allowed her to. When she felt Louis’ hands desperately clutching her shoulder, scratching her back hard enough to sting she knew she was close, and soon enough Louis came, a whine leaving her mouth loud enough for their neighbors to hear.

Good. They should know Harry got the best gift she could ever have out of this birthday.

She propped herself up, not letting Louis breath down from her orgasm before assaulting her with a kiss, lips wet from her cunt, her taste strong on both their months. While kissing her, Harry used two of her fingers to fuck inside Louis, swallowing her gasp as she moved them on a steady rhythm, building up what was to be her next orgasm. After some time she stopped, kneeling back up to see her fingers inside Louis, her flushed face still propped up on their pillow. She took her fingers out, opening up the bottle and dropping some lube on the tip of her fingers, spreading it with her thumb against all of them.

“You ready?”

Instead of answering, Louis gripped a pillow and put it beneath her butt, propping her hips up for Harry to fuck. Harry hummed, licking her lips and tasting Louis on them. She lowered her hand, using three fingers inside of Louis now.

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” Louis moved her hips around, feet moving on the mattress around Harry.

Harry built a rhythm, fucking Louis steadily, watching for any discomfort she might show on her face. Instead, after some time she began moving her hips back against Harry fingers, slowly undulating them towards Harry’s hand. Her thighs began quivering, legs moving restless, hips now shamelessly seeking Harry’s fingers, trying for deeper, faster. All the while, Harry kept her rhythm, not faster nor slower, just the same as she began, and soon enough she could see Louis’ toes curling, her eyes rolling backwards and cunt closing on her fingers as she orgasmed yet again, moans high even if she tried to hold them back in. Her hands had been tangled on the sheets, but she pulled them now, trying to hold onto something while her orgasm took her over.

And through all of it, Harry kept her rhythm, focused on every reaction from Louis, cunt throbbing with want but mind focused on their main goal.

When Louis came down from her high, eyes sleepy and breathing hard, Harry added another finger, delighted by seeing her little finger fit in with the other ones by how loose and how wet Louis was. From her place, Louis barely protested from the stretch, just making a small noise when Harry leaned down to lick her clit once again, tasting both Louis and the strawberry lube she’d bought. She tried moving her fingers, feeling Louis from the inside more than she ever did, all four of her fingers snug tight inside her, massaging against her walls, trying to stay clear from her G spot so not to make her squirt all over their bed.

Louis gasped, hand pulling on Harry’s hair again, indecisive if pulling her up and away from her clit or if towards it, wanting another one. She mewled softly every once in awhile, following Harry’s fingers still moving inside her, hips moving side to side trying to accommodate them better.

“Did you do it? I feel so full.” Louis mumbled, voice rough, letting Harry’s hair go so she could lift her head, Louis hand dropping to press down on her pelvic bone, ripping a moan from herself. She could probably feel Harry moving inside her, now pressing her fingers up to try and meet her hand. Louis moaned, her legs opening wider, heels dragging against the mattress.

“Not yet, my thumb is still out.” Harry answered her, unconsciously adding a “God, you’re so hot,” as she watched Louis thrash beneath her.

“Do it, then,” Louis thrust her hips up, as if wanting to feel Harry’s thumb grazing against her stretched out hole. Harry complied, pushing it against her, lube helping it slide inside even if it felt impossible by how stretched out Louis already was. She hissed, ending with a moan as Harry popped her thumb in just to the first knuckle, eyes fixed on Louis trying to get up, back arching up and arms weak, hips moving desperately after Harry’s fist, trying to fit it inside.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis moaned, her torso now supported by both her arms as she curled upwards, eyes alert on Harry’s fist inside of her. “God, this is too much, fuck,” she threw her head back, hair falling messily over her collarbones and back. “I love it,” she continued, voice barely audible between the wet noises coming from Harry’s fist and from how loud her heartbeat was.

Harry could barely fucking believe it, her fingers moving on their own, trying to copy the moves one made to snap their fingers. As soon as she made them, Louis whimpered louder, her legs and belly trembling, hands pulling on the blanket beneath her body.

“You okay, Lou?” It sounded like a stupid question, but Harry had to ask it, overwhelmed by Louis’ reaction, desperate to know she’d be allowed to do it again some time in their future.

“Fuck me, please fuck me,” she mumbled back, unbothered by her moving hips, fucking herself back on Harry’s fist. Harry took her time, fingers still making the same movement inside Louis, watching her fuck herself on her fist. When Harry deemed it too much, her cunt so wet she could barely believe it, she took her hand out of Louis, feeling her disappointed moan echo all the way down to her clit.

“On all fours, babe. I’m gonna make you come one last time.” She had to press her wet, so wet hand to her own clit by how quickly Louis moved, presenting herself on all fours, her opening loose from Harry and waiting for more. She didn’t linger much though, not when that simple touch had her shivering and on the brink of coming by pent up frustration alone. She settled for introducing her four fingers back inside Louis, thumb making way slowly again, ripping another loud moan from her.

Harry didn’t ask again if Louis was ready, instead reading the signs of her body and starting to move her fist back and forth, as fast as Louis could stand it, beginning with a slow tempo and growing, inspired by Louis’ bucking hips and loud swear, voice failing as she begged for more, harder, incoherent mumbling among needy sounds of pleasure. Harry hugged Louis from behind, kissing her back as she moved her fist relentlessly, waiting for the moment when Louis would come back and enjoying every second while she didn’t. It felt unreal, to move her whole first up to her knuckles inside her girlfriend, feeling her from the inside, moving her fingers deep inside her, getting her to unreel again and again till she was so loose Harry could fit her hand on her.

She bit down on Louis’ shoulder, getting frenzied herself, frantic after her own orgasm, taking her hand out of Louis’ cunt as soon as she felt her come, abstaining from feeling her orgasm to rub her own clit off, her wet hand making the most obscene noise and she moaned over Louis’ body, watching her laid down on their bed, breathing hard and quivering underneath her, body completed weak and relaxed, wrung out from Harry fucking her that hard.

In the end, it didn’t take long for Harry to come, whining softly, eyes closed as she rode her hand after the feeling. Her fingers danced around her lips, mixing lube and Louis’ wetness with her own, the noise obscene in between their labored breaths. She laid herself down on her back besides Louis, hand coming up to her mouth so she could taste them together, taste so good she couldn’t help herself but bring it back down to her clit, this time using two fingers inside herself, fucking herself as quickly as she could, head turned sideways so her eyes could trace over Louis’ form beside her. Louis, who had her eyes half-closed, but still managed to sneak her hand to help Harry out, fingers lazily toying with her clit while she fingered herself harder. Harry’s orgasm built up, her legs coming up and quivering till she came again, cunt milking both their wetness from her fingers and drenching Louis’ as well.

Harry closed her eyes, satisfied from her orgasms, feeling them course through her veins. She let herself go, enjoying them, almost drifting to sleep, but then she felt movement coming from her side, Louis finally moving closer so they could kiss, lips dragging slowly against one another, lazy, almost weak in their attempt of kissing, her hand still laid down on top of Harry’s cunt, almost like an ownership.

Fuck, she was going to marry the shit out of that girl, _her_ girl. It hadn’t been the first time she’d been surprised by Louis, and she didn’t doubt it wouldn’t be the last. And to think she’d been so nervous before, not only when she’d arrived home and greeted Louis but also when she proposed the idea, as if she hadn’t planned it all along, by even going out and buying lube earlier.

Except.

Harry stopped their kissing, a thought popping up on her mind, unraveling quickly and making her smile instead of kissing Louis back.

“Babe?” Harry began against Louis’ lips, not minding to kiss her back, not when she was awakened by her earlier curiosity over Louis’ nerves, or what she had been up to with Liam and Niall. “Lou, my love?”

“Yeah?” Louis mumbled, voice still rough and a tad sleepy, lips soft against Harry’s.

“Did you…” Harry chuckled softly, more sure than ever she already knew her answer, because she knew Louis. She knew how she got in her head when she was nervous and she’d been nothing but a ball of nervousness that week, babbling about how much she needed that job and mumbling in her sleep about taking Harry to Tahiti, of all things. Topped with Niall’s mere presence and their inability to don’t be suspicious, there wasn’t any doubt about it. Harry tried to muffle her laugh, but by then Louis had already opened her eyes, looking at her curiously, soft eyes silently asking what was it that she found so funny. “Babe,” Harry began again, this time not being able to hold back a burst of laughter before she continue, “did you actually forget my birthday gift? Did you just rule 24 me?”

Watching Louis face go from confused brows to eyes opened wide, scared, to a shy bite of lips coupled with a shrug was enough to set her laugh free, loud and unbothered, getting even louder when Louis answered her.

“Oops?”

God, Harry loved that woman. And she couldn’t wait to call her her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream at me bellow. 
> 
> Cheers! (:
> 
> PS.: rule 24 of this fic is completely different from actual rule 24 of the internet. give me a break tho, this is an alternative universe so let's just roll with this


End file.
